


F Is For Family

by OnigiriCurry (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Any forms from the classic era are kids but not Metal Kai, C-comedy?, Eggman probably won't show up, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope I can add more tags, M/M, Manly because I can't get Sonic's personality right so he's ooc, Metal tries to act nice but his family gets on his nerves, My First Work in This Fandom, New chapter everyday?, Out of Character, There's other forms of Metal here because they each are unique and have their own quirks, with a pinch of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnigiriCurry
Summary: Metal shifted uncomfortably as Sonic persuaded him to let them go see his family. Usually, he would be fine with things like this, mostly because he would see them as perfectly okay.This was not one of those times.





	1. Clap If You Believe...

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something so bare with me. I'm typing this on phone as well, so it feels like a whole chapter to me but it could be a small paragraph. I'm sorry. I'm planning to put this AU on Tumblr but I'm not sure.

It was an ordinary day on this odd, green planet. Birds were chirping, people was outside doing what they needed to do, and Metal was cleaning up.

 

_Wait..._

 

"Metal, have you seen my other sock?"

 

Metal huffed before picking up a white sock off the floor near the kitchen. He never understood why Sonic was so lazy when it came to cleaning. The robot gazed to the sticky note that was taped to the black fridge. A second, light blue sticky note was under the yellow one Metal taped to the block. The robot copy already knew what was written sloppily on the tiny paper.

 

_"Sonic, please pick up your sock. This is a health violation." -Metal_

 

_"Don't worry! I'll pick it up in a sonic second!" -Sonic_

 

That was a week ago.

 

His stupid sock hasn't been picked up and somehow Sonic forgot about picking the darn thing up! 

 

"It's over here, Sonic"

 

"Oh, cool!"

 

A blur of blue filled Metal's vision for a second before his flesh counterpart was in front of him. He still looked the same the day they fought each other. He never realized it but his green eyes really did compliment his ocean blue fur.

 

"Thanks! I love you!", chirped Sonic as he took the sock and gave Metal a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

Metal could only stare at Sonic in bewilderment as the latter quickly pulled on his sock and stuck his foot in his red shoes. Sonic looked over at Metal before walking over to him and layed his weight against him.

 

"I'm going to go out for a run"

 

He nuzzled into Metal's neck, feeling the warmth generating from the robot.

 

"Understood. What time are you returning?"

 

"Shouldn't be too long. Maybe around..."

 

The hedgehog gazed at the clock against the wall. It was a silver clock, with hints of dust on it. They should really get a new one.

 

"...3'o clock"

 

"On the dot?"

 

"On the dot."

 

Metal rested his head against Sonic for a moment before wrapping his arms around the hedgehog. Despite being a robot, he was built with mock sensors so he did know how Sonic's fur felt. How warm he was, how his muscles tensed as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonic moved away from his neck and stared at Metal face to face. Metal closed his eyes as he leaned in closer to Sonic. 

 

Closer.

 

Closer.

 

Block.

 

"...?"

 

"Hey, as much as I would love to enjoy this, I would rather not get stabbed by your pointy nose."

 

"Ha ha, very funny."

 

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

 

Sonic gave a quick laugh before pulling away from Metal's embrace. He looked at the clock and stretched his legs before heading to the door. He gave one last look to his metallic boyfriend.

 

"Love you, Mets"

 

Metal stopped his reply as soon as he heard that nickname. He never got called that before. He optics mimicked blinking for a moment before he gave a small smile to Sonic.

 

"Love you too"

_Later..._

Metal placed the broom back in its original position before dumping the trash in the bag. He was just cleaning the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. He left the bathroom and walked into the living room.

 

_Odd. He never expected someone to--_

 

The door opened to reveal Sonic on the other side. He looked at Metal before giving a bright smile as he stepped inside the apartment.

 

"Hiya, Mets!"

 

"..."

 

He looked at the clock on the wall. Was it already 3? He must have been so absorbed in cleaning that he forgot to check the time!

 

"The mat."

 

Sonic looked up from whatever he was doing, "Come again?"

 

Metal turned to Sonic, an unamused look projected on his face. Sonic was honestly confused, what about the--

 

**"Your shoes."**

 

It suddenly clicked in Sonic's head. He forgot to wipe his shoes on the mat.

 

"Oh!"

 

Sonic walked over to the mat and wiped his shoes off before taking them off and placing them near the mat. He then walked over to the couch and sat on the arms.

 

"There. Are you happy?"

 

"Yes. I do not understand why--"

 

"Good, because I brought you something"

 

"...excuse me?"

 

Sonic pulled out a bag and walked over to Metal. He opened Metal's claws before placing the bag in the palm of his hands. He stood back and looked at Metal with an anticipating look.

 

Metal looked back at him before looking at the bag sitting on his hands. He lightly shook the bag to guess the size of it. It was pretty big, not too big but definitely not too small either. Metal reached his hand into the bag and pulled out...a gear. The metallic being looked at the gear as the bag was discarded on the table. The gear was simple but complex at the same time as metal fingers traced over the small holes.

 

Where did...?

 

"I found it when I went to a nearby town. I thought that was the gear you needed to fix up that what-cha-ma-callit problem you had.", stated Sonic as he looked at the gear fondly.

 

"How did you...?"

 

"Know which gear it was?", answered Sonic. "Please, I know I'm not a tech geek, but I'm not stupid, silly."

 

"...thank you"

 

"No need to thank me, Mets."

 

Metal placed the gear in his chest compartment before looking back at Sonic. The latter was now gazing at the sticky notes on fridge, a small playful smile on his face.

 

Or so Metal thought.

 

In reality, Sonic was looking at a picture that was next to the sticky notes. It was a selfie taken by Sonic of him and Metal outside of Eggman's base. Specifically, after their first date with each other. He still remembered Metal being cautious about taking a picture outside of his creator's base.

 

_"Sonic, are you 100% positive that we won't get caught?"_

 

_"Of course! Not like Eggman is going to be outside just waiting for us to take a picture"_

 

_"Negative. He has cameras outside his base, there would be no need for a steakout outside his own perimeter."_

 

_Sonic looked back at Metal, a neutral look plastered on his face. A small smile came on his face._

 

_He'll need to change that voicebox._

 

"Hey, Metal?"

 

Metal looked up from his spot near the dining room table.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Did you know that you look handsome?"

 

"...You do tell me that often."

 

"You have a great metal armour as well"

 

Metal stopped what he was doing and looked at Sonic. His full attention on the blue hedgehog before him.

 

What was he planning...?

 

"Betcha your family is just as handsome as well."

 

"Okay, what are you trying to pull?"

 

"Ah?"

 

Metal placed his hands on his hips (something he got from Sonic) as he gave a soft glare to Sonic.

 

"Do not play dumb. What are you trying to do?"

 

"Well..."

 

Sonic looked at Metal with an innocent face.

 

"I was just wondering..."

 

"Spill it."

 

"Can't we just visit your family just one time?"

 

Sonic looked at Metal with hopeful eyes. For a moment, Metal almost hesitated before giving him a stern "No" and putting up the books.

 

"We've been through this, Sonic"

 

"Oh, here we go again!"

 

"They will not like you..."

 

"Uh-huh"

 

"They will not like seeing you..."

 

"Yep"

 

"They won't even approve of us being a couple!"

 

"Sure won't."

 

Metal glared at Sonic, "Do you even understand where I'm trying to get at here?!"

 

"Yes, of course. We can't go because of yadda yadda whip dee do, twenty five dollars and a camel's shoe..."

 

"..."

 

Sonic sighed before looking into Metal's eyes. He really hoped they could go this time. He always wanted to go and meet Metal's family. Sonic wanted to see how much they changed, how they felt about him and Metal being a thing. Heck, he even wanted to bond with them!

 

"I know, I know. I just... I just really thought we could go this time, ya know?"

 

"I..."

 

"It's okay Metal. Maybe next time."

 

"..."

 

Metal gazed at Sonic sadly before walking over to Sonic and giving him a hug for comfort. He felt Sonic hug back and he squeezed Sonic gently.

 

"Maybe next time"

 

Sonic got hopeful.

 


	2. Clap Twice If You Believe

Days went by since Sonic asked that, and oddly he didn't ask again. Which in reality made Metal a bit nervous. If experience was anything to go by, he knew that Sonic never gives up. He should know, he's the one who gets spindashed so many times.

Metal shook the thoughts away as he lifted the wooden spoon from the boiling pot of chili. He was making chili dogs for Sonic since he wanted to surprise his boyfriend with his favorite food. The robot added a little pinch of spice before turning off the burner. He stirred the chili before getting the plate that held 3 hot dogs. Placing the plate on the side, he used the spoon to place the chili upon the hotdogs, making sure that he didn't add too much or too little. To top it all off, he added little bits of shredded cheese on the chili. He made sure that it was a decent amount before humming in satisfaction, and placed the plate on th me top.

He dusted off his apron (Which, by the way, Sonic brought for him since Metal disliked getting his servos dirty. It also has the words,  **"Good for your soul"** on it. Again, Metal does not mind it but he does question why it needs words on it.) and looked at the clock.

_4:41_

He should be here by now...

A familiar knock was at the door before it was opened. Metal whipped his head around before being engulfed in a hug.

"Hey there"

"Hey yourself"

It soon got quiet, the only sounds you could hear was Sonic's breathing and Metal's gears turning. Sonic stopped hugging Metal and sniffed the air.

"Hey, didja make something?"

"Yes I did. Maybe you should go see what it is"

Sonic looked over to the table, before giving a small sound of appreciation and walking over to sit at the table.

"Oh cool! Thanks, Mets!"

If Metal had a heart, it would have skyrocketed in heart beats. He always loved it when he gets appreciated, it always made him in a good mood for the whole day.

"No problem, Sonic"

Sonic started to chow down on his chilidogs, taking big bites. Metal watched from the other side of the table (He decided to move to the table to watch Sonic) before looking at Sonic's face. His face screamed pure delight as he chopped on the next chilidogs, yet he didn't seem to notice the chili that got on his face.

Metal got up, went to the sink and pulled out a towel before dampening it in warm water. He removed the excess water and walked over to Sonic.

"Stay still"

"Hm?"

Sonic turned to face Metal Sonic with a confused look. With all that food in his mouth, he almost looked like a chipmunk. The robot would have hesitated because Sonic looked cute like that, but he didn't and started wiping Sonic's face with the towel. Sonic quickly swallowed his food when Metal started wiping his face.

"H-hey! I'm not a little kid, I can clean myself!"

"With the way you were eating, I doubt you can"

The hedgehog let out a huff before letting Metal continue cleaning his face. The way the towel lightly brushed over Sonic's face felt very soothing, along with the gentle circle rubs as well. Sonic's eyes closed in bliss as he let his robotic copy do his work. Sadly, all good things must come to end since Metal stopped just a few seconds after.

"There. Task is done."

"Ah--"

"You were enjoying that, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"My sensors indicated that you was in a blissful state when I was cleaning you."

"Makes sense."

 

Silence.

 

Metal cleared his voicebox before speaking, " I've been thinking lately"

Sonic chuckled, "That's dangerous. Anytime you think about something, it usually results in--"

"I was thinking about visiting my family."

"H-huh?!"

Sonic almost dropped his plate in surprise over hearing the news. When Metal said no to things he always sticks to it, regardless of events.

"But--"

"I did say maybe next time, Sonic. Don't you recall that day?"

"I didn't think it would happen so soon"

"Am I going too fast for you?"

Sonic looked at Metal with a playful smile on his face, "No, of course not"

"Good because we are going tomorrow"

"Say what?!"

Metal took Sonic's plate and placed it in the sink.

"We are going tomorrow."

Sonic stared in surprise as the thought of visiting Metal's family filled his mind. He really didn't think Metal would change is mind. It was an odd occurrence.

"What made you change your mind?"

Metal gave the dishes a thoughtful look before scrubbing them, "I haven't been keeping in touch with them. Besides, it may be best to break the ice about us being a couple"

"Typical Metal. Always being responsible"

"Well, we can't have two idiots, now can we?"

"I guess that's true", replied Sonic as he walked over to Metal to help with the dishes. Metal gave what could be considered a laugh before he handed Sonic the plates to dry.

"So..."

Sonic dried off the plate and placed it on the counter, "How are you going to do it? Are you going to do the ol' Honey and the Hatchet to them?"

Metal stopped what he was doing, "What?"

"You know, you tell them something nice, that's the honey part and then you tell them something they don't like. Ya know, the hatchet!"

"...So basically I tell them something they would like to hear and then bring the cold honest thruth to them?"

"Yeah, that's basically it."

Metal gave a scoff before unplugging the plug in the sink, watching the water form a mini whirlpool. "That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"You won't believe how many times it worked on Knuckles"

"Of course it would. He's most likely 70% punch everything and 30% gullible."

Sonic laughed, "That's probably true"

Metal wiped his hands on a spare towel before handing it to Sonic so he could wipe off his hands. After they dried off, they went to sit on the sofa and watch TV. Sonic was the one to pick the channel but whatever movie they were watching was quickly forgotten as they got lost in their kissing session. 

Metal Sonic had woken up from their nap after their session and got up from the couch. He went to get a blanket and wrapped it around Sonic so the hedgehog could stay warm. Softly rubbing his fingers against Sonic's face, the robot duplicate thought about what he said earlier. He didn't think he would go through this either, it was almost unpredictable. He must have gained that from staying with Sonic too long. 

After watching Sonic for a while, he went to go and clean the clock that was sitting on the wall. Wiping the dust off the clock he thought about how he WAS going to tell them. Should he tell them right there and then? Should he go and act like they were buddies and then tell them? The more he thought about it, the more he dreaded it because he didn't think it through. That was rather impulsive. Words swarmed through his brain AI and only one word stuck out.

_Tomorrow..._


	3. Your hobby?

It came too soon.

Metal must have dooze off because the next thing he knew, Sonic was shaking him like they were in war.

"Metal! Metal! Metallllll...", whined Sonic as he continued to shake Metal. He didn't even notice that Metal was turning on and now had a dazed expression on his face.

"Sonic, please..."

"Oh! Your awake, awesome!"

Sonic stopped shaking Metal before he went and grabbed an oil can from the counter. He sat next to his robotic boyfriend before he started to oil him. Sonic knew that Metal didn't need to be oiled since he really didn't rust a lot, but better safe then sorry right?

"What did you dream about, Sonic?"

That was another thing they did when they woke up. Since Metal can't dream Sonic would usually tell him his dreams and see what Metal thinks. 

"Ah, I was on a crystal stairway in space", hummed Sonic as he stopped oiling Metal."I don't recall much but the stairs kept changing color, it was beautiful. I was in my super form and I saw other people there too. I saw Tails, I saw Knuckles, I saw you, Eggman, and Amy. It was a nice experience"

Metal blinked in fascination, "Did you do anything there?"

"Huh? Oh, everyone was racing."

"Ah"

"...do you think that's going to happen?"

"Maybe. Or perhaps, maybe it already has."

"Eh?"

Metal Sonic shook his head thoughtfully before standing up and stretching. "Nothing."

Sonic blinked before he too stood and stretched his body. He loved the feeling of being loose, it was much better than being cramped up.

"I like hearing about your dreams very much. Their...fascinating..."

"Yeah I do too. Expect for the nightmares, those are pretty weird."

"I agree"

 

Silence.

 

"We're suppose to see your family today."

"...I know"

"Are you...nervous?"

Metal faked a gasp, "What? Me? Nervous? Ha, I do not know the feeling of being nervous!"

Sonic laughed before he took Metal in a dance position and dipped him, holding him there. "Maybe if you do get nervous, a handsome blue hedgehog hunk will be there to end all your worries~", he whispered seductively in Metal's robotic ear. Sonic laughed as Metal pushed him away slightly.

"If that day ever comes, I will be pleasantly surprised."

"So will I"

Metal looked at Sonic before lightly patting down a patch of quills that was sticking up, and looked at Sonic again. Sonic noticed and shot him two finger guns with an intimation of them being loaded. Metal laughed before he did the same. What? He may be serious from time to time but that doesn't mean he can't have fun as well.

"What time are we heading out, anyway?"

"10:30"

"Ah"

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall which read 9:30, "I guess we have an hour to ourselves, eh?"

Metal nodded before going to a cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a basket filled with packets before picking up 2 packs of seeds.

"Which flower do you think is better?" Asked Metal as he turned to Sonic, "Honeysuckles or Asters?" 

"Uhh..."

Sonic was never the one for flowers so he never knew the difference between them. Actually, he didn't even KNOW that Metal kept flower seeds. Do they have a garden? He never saw one when he went outside, so where would they even plant these?

"Do honeysuckles...smell like honey?"

"I do not have a sense of smell so its unknown to my database."

"Ah--"

Sonic put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment before deciding to choose the honeysuckle over the asters, if only because he didn't even know what the latter flower was.

"Great, I will get my equipment"

"Equipment...?"

"I do not wish to track dirt in the house, Sonic", replied Metal as he went to a closet near the bathroom. "The stains will take a while to clean up. Especially if its mud."

"Ah"

He watched Metal move a few of the towels out the way, pull out a basket, and search through it. Metal pulled out some rain boots and quickly pulled them on, and he placed everything else back.

"Okay, let's go"

"R-right"

"Is there something wrong?"

Sonic looked at Metal's boots before looking back at him, "I didn't know you owned a pair of boots"

Metal gave him a questioning look, "Well of course I do. I don't want my boosters to get soaked when I'm outside in the rain."

"No, I know that but...", mumered Sonic before he stopped to gaze out one of the windows and turned back to Metal, "I just didn't think you brought an extra pair just for planting!"

"Ah"

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

Sonic followed his boyfriend to the patio before he yelled, "Oh, wait!" and sped off to his room. Metal stood there confused until Sonic raced back with a straw hat in his hands.

"I forgot I had this in my closet!", he simply said before he placed it on Metal's head. "Perfect fit!"

"Why do you own a straw hat?"

"Heh, it's a funny story actually! Amy wanted me to help her with her garden and while we was planting strawberries, she placed this over my head!", mused Sonic as he remembered the events. "'You don't want sunlight in your eyes!' she said"

Metal lightly touched the straw hat that was on his head before looking down flushed. "T-thanks..."

Sonic smiled, "No problem! Now let's go plant those seeds!"

Metal raised his head instantly, quickly determined to start planting the flowers. "Right!"

They had made it to the patio where there wasn't much stuff on it. Just some beach chairs (Sonic's choice) and a spare toolbox (Metal's backup) sat there. Metal dug through the toolbox before he pulled out a key card out of it. Sonic noticed it had a little flower sticker on it. ("Aw, how cute!")

They soon left the house and that's when Metal stopped and told Sonic to hold on to the seeds and the card. Sonic did what he was told as Metal picked up Sonic and flew into a nearby forest away from the apartments.

"Wow, are we really going this far just to plant some seeds?", asked Sonic as he watched the trees down below.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad"

"Okay, but--hOLY COW!"

Metal landed in front of a glass house as he placed Sonic on the grass. The latter gasped as he saw the house, amazed by the fact it was even out here.

"YOU OWN A GLASS HOUSE?!"

"Actually it's a greenhouse--"

"Whatever! It's so cool!"

Sonic sped near the glass and pressed his face against it to see some plants growing in there. "YOU ACTUALLY GROW PLANTS?!"

"Yes, but I do not understand why your so excited about this...hobby"

Sonic ran to Metal, placing his hands on the robot's shoulders, the packet of seeds on the grass. "Can we go inside?  _Pleaseeeeeeee?_ "

Metal blinked in surprise over Sonic's pure curiosity over something so simple. He swore he saw stars in his eyes as he nodded slowly, watching Sonic whoop excitedly as he ran to the door. Metal picked up the seeds and the card before walking over next to Sonic.

"What else do you grow here? Do you just grow flowers? Speaking of, what type of flowers do you grow? Can flowers be used as spices for food? How many flowers are poisonous? Do you grow Venus flytraps?!", questioned Sonic as he watched Metal insert the keycard into the slot and opened the door. 

Sonic stopped asking the moment the door opened to reveal a lot of plants and flowers growing. Some sunlight was shining through the roof, giving the area an almost heavenly glow. There was even some plants hanging from the ceilings of the green house.

"Do you..like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it!"

"Well just be careful not to step on them--"

Sonic sped around the room, discarding what Metal said which in return, Metal gave a facepalm. Sonic never seemed to sit still and actually listen to what's important.

" _ohmygosh!_ Metal, these are hanging in little glass houses!"

"Those are succulents, Sonic. And the little 'glass house's are terrariums. But we should get started on those honeysuckles"

 Sonic stopped gushing and trotted over with a "Right!" and followed Metal to a corner of the greenhouse. There were two pots sitting next to each other, each of them a different hue of blue. Both of them had dirt but the one on the left had a little sprout popping out of it. Metal opened the seed packet and placed a few seeds in Sonic's hands before he started to dig a hole in the dirt. After successfully making a hole, Sonic placed the seeds in the dirt and covered them back up. Metal grabbed a nearby watering can and watered the plants until the soil was nice and moist.

"We're done", said Metal as he checked up in the time, "We have 20 minutes left until we have to go."

"Time flies when your planting, huh?"

"Actually, we had to deal with your overdose of excitement."

"Hey!"

Metal laughed before he stared at the pots and checked the one with the sprout in it. It was growing and looked perfectly healthy, which was great to a planter.

"Why do you have 2 pots anyway?"

"Huh?"

Sonic pointed to the blue pots sitting next to each other, "Those two"

Metal stopped what he was doing and processed how he was going to explain this to Sonic. So, he grabbed Sonic's hand and guided it to the pot where the seeds was just planted. The blue hedgehog's fingers lightly went over the pot as Metal held it there.

"Yours", and then Metal removed his grasp from Sonic and used his own hand to touched the other pot. "Mines"

"...You made me plant my own flower...?"

Metal's face heated up lightly as he removed his hand from the pot, "Yes... Amusingly you chose the same flower I did"

"Honeysuckle?"

"Uh-huh"

Sonic blushed as he looked at the pot on the left before looking back at Metal. The next thing he knew, he had tackled Metal into a kiss. Metal gave a surprise beep as he felt Sonic's lips crash on his, and for a moment he didn't know what to do. He ended up kissing Sonic back and wrapping his arms around the hedgehog's waist. 

They were like that for some minutes before Sonic pulled away, blushing a lot more than he had before. "Uh...sorry for doing that--"

"It's okay. It was...nice for the time being"

"Speaking of time, how much do we have left before we go?"

"...5 minutes"

 "Oh! We gotta go then!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Sonic grabbed the card and left with Metal who closed the door to the greenhouse. He picked up Sonic and flew back to their apartment, along the way Sonic couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, why do you have a hobby anyway?"

Metal thought for a bit before answering, "Having a hobby can help you in a lot of ways"

"Like?"

"It can help relieve stress, give you challenges to overcome, new experiences, and help you find more about yourself you didn't know"

"...wow, I didn't know hobbies can do so much..."

"Me either, that's why I started planting. I brought that greenhouse, cleaned it, and started planting in there."

"You know, you could probably open your own little flower shop and sell some bouquets. I'm sure people with love them", Sonic thought out loud as he saw their apartment coming closer and closer.

"That would be interesting"

Eventually they landed and was right on time as well. They made sure they were ready and left to go see Metal's family. It didn't take too long considering where they were going, but Sonic did feel a bit queasy over the thought. He did wonder what was going to happen and how they were going to react to them. However, he felt Metal squeeze his hand gently and he knew that he was going to be okay.

The base was now in sight and Sonic could Cleary see it was different from Eggman's bases. It was a lot bigger with some things scattered on the lawn, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Now I see where you got your ego from", joked Sonic as he looked at the Metal Sonic logo on the building.

"Ha ha, shut up."

Metal ringed the door bell which emitted a Stardust Speedway jingle, and waited with Sonic. They heard some things hitting the floor, earning Metal a confused glance from Sonic before they heard a "Be right there!". 

"Huh, I wonder what mischief your family caused"

"Put a pincusion in, Needlemouse"

"Oh geez, that hurts my feelings"

Metal just snorted until he heard the door unlock, and they both looked as the door opened.

_"Helloooooo?"_

Neo Metal Sonic looked down to see Metal and Sonic staring back at him. They stared back at him, and at that moment they both held their breaths. Neo looked at them both before he realized what was happening.

"Oh."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I have failed you by making a gay fanfiction... Please have mercy on me when I die...
> 
> Anyway! I'm surprised that I even made Metal into more of a "plant-loving" person if anything, haha. I'm just trying to do something cute and this was the result.
> 
> To the person who leave me the kudos, thank you very much! That was my first kudos, haha!
> 
> Also thanks for the 20+ hits? I don't even know what that means but thank you?


	4. Meet the Metals!

"Oh."

...

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Metal was about to say something when Neo opened the door wide open and instantly snatched Metal into a bear hug.

"Metal! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Ack!"

Sonic watched the awkward reunion in front of him when he noticed that Neo was wearing apron. Did all Metals know how to cook?

"Where have you been, little blue?"

"Can't...talk"

Neo let out a "sorry" before removing Metal from his grasp, placing him back on the ground next to Sonic. Metal dusted himself off before he was able to speak again.

"Apparently doing a lot more then you", deadpanned Metal as he eyed the apron Neo was currently wearing. Noticeably, it had frills on it which was weird, since the last time he remembered Neo disliking frilly things.

"Tsk, I thought you changed ever since you left us"

"And I thought you would start being serious again."

Neo grumbled a "Whatever" before eying Sonic. Metal noticed this and went by Sonic's side instantly. If he was about to fight then at least he was by Sonic's side.

"What's he doing here?"

"Uh...", Sonic opened his mouth to speak only be interrupted by Neo, who had to close the door to the base.

"You must be his little boyfriend, right?"

"How--?"

"I can see it Metal's eyes. He really cares for you.", admitted Neo as he looked at Metal who turned his head from being embarrassed.

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"Sheesh, you try to be friends with someone and they step all over ya"

"Metal usually doesn't act like that"

"He probably doesn't want to see Grandpa Meka"

"Who?"

Metal gasped as he heard the name and yelled, "Don't tell him about Grandpa Meka!"

Sonic was about to ask who was this "Grandpa" but they heard something hit the wall and the next thing they knew the door opened to reveal 3 small Silver Sonics. They were all giggling until they saw Sonic and Metal. 

"Who's that?"

"He looks that bad guy Grandpa was talking about!"

"Hey, hey! Shimmer down, will ya?", asked Neo as he pushed the robots behind his legs. "Sorry about that, we never really get visitors over here."

"It's obvious why..."

Neo glared at Metal who just shrugged in return before Sonic interrupted them, feeling the air getting tense.

"Hey! How about you introduce us to these rascals right here?", said Sonic as he kneeled down to get to the eye levels of the tiny guys. He noticed one of them was missing an arm and couldn't help but ask. "Where's your arm, little one?"

"Ah, that's Gears. He's pretty shy around new folks. The Doctor was in the middle of making him when he suddenly got attacked. After the attack, the Doctor left him here with us and since then we took care of him. He seems perfectly functional with one arm though."

Metal looked at Gears, suddenly interested in the child. "Fascinating, I would have thought that Eggman would have simply scrapped him."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I doubt Eggman has the brain cells to actually care about his robots."

Neo shrugged before he decided to introduce the other two. He pointed to the first one who had a few dents but otherwise, was perfectly fine. "That's Screws", started Neo and then he pointed to the other one who looked cleaner than Screws, "And that's Bolts"

"So Screws, Gears, and Bolts"

"Uh-huh, their nice once you get to know them."

The door behind Neo opened to reveal an exact copy of Metal, but smaller. Interestingly this one wore clothing and had grey optics instead of the usual red. He had an expression that screamed "I don't care".

"Yo, your curry is about to burn"

"AH! NOT MY CURRY!", yelled Neo as he ran back inside, ditching the two lovers and the kids outside. "I JUST PERFECTED THE RECIPE!"

The kids looked at each other before going back inside, as if this didn't happen the first time. The smaller Metal Sonic, however, looked at Metal before going back inside as well. Sonic just shrugged at what just happened.

"That was weird"

"That's why I told you my family as weird. They can never stay on track."

"We should go inside"

"Why?"

A sound of crackling thunder answered Metal's question as he and Sonic heard the boom in the distance.

"Oh"

Metal opened the door all the way and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw everyone in the room stop and look back at him. Sonic then entered as well, asking Metal what was wrong before he too stopped.

There were so many of them and they all filled the small living room. Some of them was on the floor, and some of them was on the couch. Even a few of them was on the stairs leading to the first floor. They all stared at Sonic who gave a nervous chuckle and wave.

They still looked at him before Neo interrupted them.

"Hey guys! The curry is ready!", he chirped, oblivious to the tense air in the room. Once he noticed that no one was saying anything, he turned his head to see Metal and Sonic standing there. "Oh! I forgot to tell you guys Metal came back!"

All the eyes of judgement quickly transferred into curiosity of Metal coming back. The room was filled with all the Metals talking at once, some of them happy to see Metal, some of them weren't happy to see Metal, and even a few of them didn't know who this Metal was.

"Hey hey, shimmer down!", announced Neo as everyone went quiet. Neo placed the pot of curry on the counter, and sat down on one of the barstools. "Why don't you introduce us to your new boyfriend?"

**"WHAT?!"**

Metal turned his head to Neo, "Dude!"

"Whoops! Did I say that out loud?"

Suddenly Metal and Sonic was bombarded with questions about how and why they started dating each other. It surprised Sonic and Metal knew it did because he felt Sonic tense up next to him. So, Metal did the thing he thought was right which was to carry Sonic upstairs to his old room. Thankfully, he didn't need a key to get in, only his programming code and he was able to get in. He placed Sonic on the ground, slammed his body against the wall, and slid down to the floor.

"Oh god, Sonic I am so sorry! This wasn't suppose to happen and--"

Something dropped to the floor with a clank.

They both instantly became quiet and Sonic was the first to get up and see what it was. The can that fell was near the bunk bed that was in Metal's old room ("I don't remember that there. Since when did we get twins?") Quietly, Sonic snuck near the bed and quickly turned the corner ready to fit only to see the small Metal Sonic from before.

"It's...you?"

The kid noticed Sonic and Metal and did the only thing he thought was okay, which was to shrug and mess around with his skateboard. Now that he saw the skateboard, Metal understood how he got in here: He's a replica of him. Probably down to his programming code too.

"Uh... Sorry we broke in here", apologized Sonic as he watched the kid flick the wheels on the board. "We just needed to get away from everybody else and..."

The kid looked back up before looking back down, placing the skateboard next to the bed. "It's okay. I want to get away from everyone else too."

"Oh?"

Metal zoned out after the tiny robot said that and was deep in thought. He was confused as to why they need to make a replica of him. Not only that but why did this Metal have grey eyes instead of red? Was he unabke to see? Metal did want to ask but he was shaken out of his thoughts from Sonic.

"Metal! Metal!"

"Yes?"

"His name is Vapor!"

Sonic looked at Vapor who gave a peace sign to Metal, and in return he just waved.

"I thought I should tell you that in case if you want to talk to him"

"Sure"

Metal looked at the stuff on the floor, from old 90s comic books to roller skates on the floor, he could tell this kid had a sense of adventure to him.

"Hey, what's your programming code?", asked Metal as he sat next Vapor on the bed.

"01001000 01111001 01110000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100011"

Sonic's ear twitched when he heard the code, "W-what?"

"Sonic, it's programming code", groaned Metal, "Only robots can understand"

"O-oh"

"...Hey, it's okay Sonic, not everyone knows programming code"

Sonic gave a small smile at the two before getting up and looking around the room.

"Now then..."

Metal turned back to Vapor and asked him to repeat the code.

"01001000 01111001 01110000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100011"

"It's the same code but he added more to it...", mumbled Metal as the words came to mind.

"They told me that this room belonged to you, but I didn't know who you were. So they gave me this room after I was able to get in. I really didn't mess with any of your stuff. I like your comic books though"

Metal gave a beep as he remembered the comic books he use to read in his free time. He first thought they were useless and provided no entertainment, but after reading a few of them he got hooked onto them.

Metal once again looked at the skateboard besides the bed and decided to ask, "You like skateboarding, huh?"

"Yeah, but the stupid thing is jammed."

"May I see?"

Vapor handed over the skateboard as he watched Metal examine the wheelied piece of wood. Eventually Metal used his fingers to remove one of the screws, and replace it with a new one before handing it back to Vapor.

"It should be good to go"

"I'll try it out later"

He placed the board against the bed and looked at Sonic, who was now nosedeep in comic books.

"You have nice clothes", complimented Metal as he took time to memorize the light blue clashing with the yellow and light magenta.

"Thanks"

"Where did you get those?"

"They were in the wardrobe over there", said Vapor as he pointed to said thing resting near the wall. It had a little bit of dust collecting on it, but otherwise it was in excellent shape.

Metal walked over to it and opened it slowly. Once he did, he noticed that there was clothing stored here but he couldn't fit them. There was also a small poncho with a hoodie attached to it with a pair of small rain boots as well. Metal smiled sadly at the memories he had of wearing the articles of clothing. Those were the good times of being programmed.

"Now I remember why those clothes seem so familiar!"

Metal closed the wardrobe to see Sonic near Vapor, with Sonic standing in front of the latter. Confused, he went to go see what was happening with them and he sat down next to Vapor to hear what Sonic has to say.

"Hey Metal, do you remember when we were younger?"

"When we shared the same thoughts and mind?"

"Yeah! Do you know why these clothes look familiar?"

Metal shook his head and Sonic laughed lightly. Sonic couldn't be mad at Metal, he didn't think Metal would remember that small detail. Especially with all that reprogramming he qent through after those few times he went rogue.

"Heh, those are my favorite clothes"

Sonic adjusted the light magenta hat on Vapor's head before continuing, "I remember wearing these on occasion. I even remember riding that skateboard as well, ha."

"You...wore the same clothing?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised that Metal owns his own set! I didn't think he would be the one for 90s clothing!"

Metal blinked as he looked at the clothing, despite not remembering much he did in fact remember getting those clothes. It was to impersonate Sonic but the plan went downhill quickly, and in the end Metal kept the clothing in the closet.

"I'm surprised that it fits you perfectly"

"Considering he's modeled after you, I'm not surprised!"

It soon got quiet and they just decided to chill in the room. A knock was soon heard at the door.

"Hey! Uh, if your hungry Sonic then you come downstairs and have some curry. Nobody is in the living room if you wondering."

At that moment Sonic's stomach growled at the mention at food, and the next thing he knew he was right at the door. However, Metal stopped him and wrapped a small key around his neck. 

"It's for the door. I always kept a spare in case."

"Thanks, Mets" 

Then Sonic gave him a quick goodbye kiss before leaving the room to get something to eat. Metal watched as Sonic left and gave a small beep in disappointment. He really didn't want to leave Sonic down there where anything can happen, but he was sure his family wasn't THAT crazy.

...Right?


End file.
